


Promises Of Love:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Man Up ! Series: [4]
Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Nightmares, Promises, Protectiveness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Shooting, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Sonny has a nightmare about Rico's Capture, Rico comforts him, Will he be okay?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Of Love:

*Summary: Sonny has a nightmare about Rico's Capture, Rico comforts him, Will he be okay?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

It had been a busy month, Detective James "Sonny" Crockett, & his partner, & lover, Detective Ricardo "Rico Tubbs finally finished up the stakeout, & they were going to the St. Vitus Dance, so they can catch up on some sleep, Little did they know, they won't be getting any, & it will be a long night ahead for them both, since they did the big bust just 3 months ago. Sonny has some trouble sleeping, & he did not want to worry Rico about it.

 

Rico was woken up by moaning, & thrashing around, He was surprised that Sonny was the cause of it, & he knew it was dangerous to wake up a trained or past military personnel from a nightmare, so he stood far away, & said, "Sonny ?, Baby ?, It's Ricardo, Open those beautiful eyes, It's okay, You are safe, It's Rico, Please open your eyes," He kept up the mantra, til he got a response from his lover.

 

 

_ <The Dream>: _

_The plan was working, Stan was in his position, & waiting for Sonny's signal, but it was too late, & they were discovered, the leader told the handsome detective this, with a evil smile, as a response._

_"It's too late, Detective, Say "goodbye" to your partner"_

_A shot rang out._

_"NOOO !!!!, Sonny screamed, as he let his emotions out, as he lost his lover, best friend, & partner, He would never be coming back to him ever again or in the future, He lost his way to live, as the tears trickled down his cheeks._

_"I am sorry, Rico, I am so sorry", Sonny said over & over again hoarsely._

_Suddenly, He heard a voice exclaiming to him._

_"Sonny, Wake up, Come on, Wake up for me !"._

_He was leaving the scene in a flash, & being pulled back into reality._

_< End of Dream>_

 

He woke with a start, & saw Rico alive & well, He just embraced him tightly, Rico soothed, & comforted him, as the blond talked about his nightmare, Rico said this making a vow.

 

"I _**will**_ never leave you,  & be there, If you need me, You are not alone anymore, Sonny, You will always have me", He kissed away his tears, & softly kissed him everywhere, trying to calm & comfort him in the process, Sonny said this with a smile, as he placed a sweet kiss on his lover's lips.

 

"I love you, Rico", & then he snuggled into his strong arms, The Former New Yorker smiled brightly, & said, "I love you too, Sonny", & kissed the top of his head. He pulled Sonny in closer, & they fell into a peaceful slumber, & dreaming of what their future will bring them.

 

Sonny never felt safer, than he did in Rico's arms, he knew that he found the perfect relationship to be in, & it is definitely full of promises of love. He knew that Tubbs is the best person, & he will be happy from that point on. The Blond Detective relaxed, & fell right to sleep without any problems.

 

Rico woke up to a wonderful smelling breakfast, He found his delectable blond at the stove, & it made the handsome man hard, just by the sight of him. "Mmmm, There isn't nothing more sexy, than a hot blond cooking me breakfast, he said, as he went over to him, & nibble on his neck, The Couple made out, & they sat down at the table to eat.

 

The Couple had a wonderful day together, & it was a perfect way to end the stressful week, Sonny said, "I love you, Rico", The Handsome African Man caressed his lover's cheek, & said, "I love you too", They turned to watch the sunset, & they went to dinner, & just have a romantic evening, Cause it has been awhile for them.

 

They walked along the beach holding hands, & they didn't care if they were acting like a sappy couple, They were in love, & are happy. Sonny made sure that everything, & the setting was perfect. Rico just wanted to make sure that Sonny knows, that he is loved, & cherished. He also gonna take care of Sonny too.

 

 

 

When they got home, They stripped each other out of the other’s clothing, & they shared a sensuous shower, & they went right to sleep, & they held each other, as they did that. The Couple enjoyed their special night out together.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
